Trust Is Earned, Not Given
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: She got close to someone else and he got angry... but is there a deeper reason for his anger and can things be fixed between Seth and Amanda? (Set in late 2015)


_**A/N: Yukie and her family belong to GirlGoneGamer. Credit to Brookeworm3 for this idea.**_

" _Just admit it already, you put up those pictures of Zahra just like Leighla put up the ones of me! I never thought of you as a traitor before this, Mandy… but nowadays, you've been a completely different person and it's because you've spent more time around the Demon King and less time around me and your other friends!" Seth shouted after Amanda once again denied being responsible for posting the pictures of Zahra, the 25 year old brunette feeling horribly insulted and betrayed._

" _I'm not the one who went and posted anti-Semitic pictures online, that was her! She's a racist bitch and you're too blind to see that!" Amanda yelled._

" _Bullshit! You just don't like that I cheated on my ex fiancee, that didn't give you the right to go fuck up mine and Zahra's relationship! Why don't you go screw Finn and see if that'll make you feel any better, huh, little Demon Mistress?!" Seth yelled drunkenly, the last part as a taunt as he downed the last shot of whiskey._

" _Get out! Now!" Amanda growled, going over to where her duffel bag was… and Seth saw her grab a photo album and open it, her back to him._

 _And he turned incensed, snatching it from her and throwing it in the fireplace after shoving her down to the floor._

 _Amanda bolted upright and grabbed the fire extinguisher, putting the flames out… but Seth could see the tears trailing down her face._

" _Well that's what you get for ignoring me." Seth responded… and Amanda turned around and punched him right in the face, striking him repeatedly as she screamed in rage._

" _THOSE WERE IRREPLACEABLE PHOTOS OF CHRIS, NANCY AND DANIEL, YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD! AND YOU FUCKING DESTROYED THEM, GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE AND NEVER BARGE BACK INTO MY LIFE AGAIN! NOW!" Amanda yelled louder than Seth thought possible as he pulled himself up, the taller man bruised and bleeding._

" _Mandy-" Seth responded._

" _GO! GO BACK TO YOUR FUCKING WHORE ZAHRA, I HOPE SHE DESTROYS EVERYTHING THAT YOU HOLD CLOSE TO YOU!" Amanda yelled, Seth turning and leaving._

 _Amanda threw the fire extinguisher at the wall and sobbed as she sat down, back against the bed and her head in her hands._

 _Already, she felt like her heart was irrevocably broken._

 _Finn and Yukie were helping a drunken Hiroki out of the elevator, Hiroki noticing the cracked open door that led to the hotel room that Amanda and Finn shared._

" _Hey… the room is spinning. Yukie! Attack!" Hiroki said drunkenly._

" _I'm not gonna do that." Yukie answered. "How in the hell did you drink a bottle in a half hour, brother?" She questioned._

" _I don't know…" Hiroki responded, Finn going into the room… and immediately running to Amanda, crouching down and helping her sit up as Hiroki and Yukie walked in… and saw that Amanda's eyes were red and her makeup had trailed down her face before they saw the burnt photo album._

" _He snatched it out of… my hands, threw it… I tried to put the fire out but…" Amanda replied, her voice shot from the heavy crying and Finn picking her up into his arms._

 _He set her down on the bed as Yukie grabbed one of Amanda's charcoal makeup remover wipes and lightly removed the makeup that the brunette had been wearing… afterwards, Amanda stood up on shaking legs with Finn's arms around her and Amanda and Yukie hugging before Amanda and Hiroki hugged._

" _I better get him to lie down." Yukie replied before she guided Hiroki out of the room, Finn getting Amanda to sit down._

" _Stay here, Darlin'." Finn whispered before he headed into the restroom, Amanda having set out some underwear and one of Finn's Bullet Club shirts that she had been using as a nightshirt lately before Seth showed up with the accusations towards her... Amanda heard the sound of a cupboard being opened before it was closed and then she heard water running._

 _She heard it stop and then saw Finn, who helped her back up to her feet and led her into the restroom… he helped her strip down and get settled into the clawfoot bathtub, Amanda closing her eyes as the warm water helped soothe her achy body. Sitting down on a nearby chair he brought in with him, Finn grabbed a washcloth and soaked it in the water before he lightly ran it through Amanda's shoulder length hair and resting it on her neck as she looked at him… and he could see that behind the pain in her hazel eyes, she was looking at him with trust._

" _I'll never hurt you, Mandy… I promise." Finn whispered, lightly kissing Amanda on the top of her head…_

Amanda's eyes snapped open as she sat upright, Finn sitting up and lightly rubbing Amanda's back.

"It's okay, Darlin, it was just a bad dream… it's gone, you're safe here." Finn responded gently as he held Amanda close to him and they stretched out in their bed, Amanda looking around.

The photo album was still on the nightstand, undamaged… and Amanda wanted it to remain undamaged.

"I'll… I'll be right back." Amanda replied before she sat up again, grabbed the photo album and headed to where the safe was.

She pressed her right hand against the scanner, thankful that it could only be opened by her or Finn doing that, and the door opened… Amanda put the album in there and closed the door before locking it by pressing her hand on the scanner and headed back upstairs.

Once Amanda was back in Finn's arms, she explained her nightmare to Finn as he comforted her.

"If he ever tries that, he's not worth fixing things with, Darlin'... everything will be okay." Finn replied before he kissed Amanda on the top of her head.

Amanda and Seth hadn't spoken in days after a horrific fight… and Amanda knew it was the right thing for them to have space from each other.

But she felt like she should listen to her instincts and they were telling her not to trust Seth again.


End file.
